


Back to December

by burnposie



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 01:17:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17888807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnposie/pseuds/burnposie
Summary: "It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missin' youWishing that I realized what I had when you were mineAnd I go back to December, turn aroundAnd make it all rightI go back to December all the time"Penelope swears that if she could go back in time, she would've done things differently, after nine months of the breakup, Hope her best friend remains the only one who knows why she broke up with the cute and beautiful twin. Until the ravenhaired witch tries to reach Josie for a talk, but will the siphon witch be willing to talk?





	Back to December

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Posie fic and it started with way of getting ride of a few feelings, then this song came up and here we are. Please, enjoy the reading!

I was feeling nervous like never before in my whole life, has been awhile since I had saw her for the last time, it was really unexpected for her to agreed to meet me after all those months of avoiding each other.

 

**_I'm so glad you made time to see me_ **

**_How's life, tell me, how's your family?_ **

 

I wanted to ask about her family, if her relationship with her mother was better than it was when were together, ask her about her dad and all their issues, I even wanted to ask about her sister, I tried to ask about how being the representative of the witches was being, but I couldn't bring myself to it, because she was looking so beautifully stunning, with that kind and sparkle look in her eyes, I just got lost.

 

**_I haven't seen them in a while_ **

**_You've been good, busier than ever_ **

 

I was trying my best to hide it, but the first glance at her and I lost it so I got brave and started to make small talk and asked the question that I was interested to know about, I didn't know what I could or couldn't say at this point, but I still tried, nine months was a lot considering that we live in the same school, but we really made the effort, especially her and I couldn't really blame her.

 

**_We small talk, work and the weather_ **

**_Your guard is up and I know why_ **

 

Inevitable I was remembering the last time we saw each other, and think about that still gave me the chills and makes me remember all the nightmares that I had, how she looked froze in place and how sad her eyes were, she had a single rose in her hand and she had just give it to me before I could say those words, those words who hurt both me and her.

 

**_Because the last time you saw me_ **

**_Is still burned in the back of your mind_ **

**_You gave me roses and I left them there to die_ **

 

So here I was after all these months apologizing to her, for making her suffer, I mean, I remember why I didn't it and I know how this helped her, but I still know how much I hurted the only person that I've ever loved and this knowledge makes me really anxious, sad, angry at myself for couldn't find another way to help.

“Josie, I can't even know where to begin...”

“Penelope, please, let’s not go back there.”

“I know you don’t want to listen and that maybe you don’t even believe me, but I really am sorry for everything I put you through.”

As I was saying that the flashback of us crept into my mind like never before and I couldn’t be there any longer and then I just left without saying another word to the brunette in front of me, the tears just started flooding down my face.

 

**_These days I haven't been sleepin',_ **

**_Stayin' up playing back myself leavin'_ **

_It was almost dusk, me and Josie were alone in the clearing talking, I already knew what I had to do, but I couldn’t prepare myself enough for it, so I just thought that allowing myself with a little moment more with the brunette couldn’t do no harm, but then Josie’s phone rang with a text from her sister asking her to go meeting her as faster as possible, probably it was a no matter of fact of subject, but I had waited long enough, so before Josie could stand up, I kissed her one last time, softly and passionately, maybe like I never did before._

_“What was that all about?” She asked me_

_“It’s a goodbye kiss, love.” I said_

_“Wait, what? Are you going somewhere?” Her soft smile still there and I had to put my bitch facade up, before saying the words that broke not only my heart into million pieces, but hers too._

_“No, Josie. I’m breaking up with you.”_

_“What? Why?” Her tone beginning to plead, but I couldn’t just be there, next to her and standing so close, I couldn’t give up on my plan, so I stand up and leave her as soon as the tears started to fell on my face “Penelope, wait. Don’t go.” I heard her saying and that just made me cry more._

 

**_When your birthday passed_ **

**_And I didn't call_ **

 

Two months had passed when the week of the twins birthday arrived, I spend mostly of those months in my room with Hope, she was the only one who knew, I didn’t tell MG ‘cuz he was and still is the closest friend Josie has and I know that she needed him after our break up, the tribrid became my strength to woke up in the morning and attend my classes and a few parties, but Hope knew deep down how I felt, after all she had lost her parents and they were everything to her just like Josie was and is for me, so I asked the auburn witch for a favor, to leave a birthday present in Josie’s room, I had bought before finding out about the merge. She did as I said, and put the necklace's box with a little note in the twin's bed.

 

**_Then I think about summer,_ **

**_All the beautiful times_ **

 

I can’t explain why all of those moments were coming back to me and before I realize I was nearly the Mystic Falls lake, where we had our first kiss in the middle of a raining night, it was a romantic movie cliché, but it was perfect, everything with Josie was perfect.

 

**_I watched you laughin' from the passenger side_ **

**_And realized I loved you in the fall_ **

_We had just sneaked out of the school, I was driving my car into the lake, Josie said that she wanted to lay near the lake to watch the stars and me being me was there to realise her wishes, not after 15 minutes we arrived at the city lake with our blankets and snacks, after we ate, we just lay there and talk for an hour or two, I lost track of the time and so did Jo, at some point we were laughing at some stupid joke Josie had said looking at the stars._

_“Jo, do you believe in fate?” I suddenly asked_

_“Yeah, I kind of do, why?” Her smile was small and she was staring right into my eyes_

_“Do you think that soulmates are like a thing? That fate works to bring two people together?” I asked thinking that if it did exist, fate really worked his ass off to put Josie Saltzman into my path._

_“Yes, I do believe in that. If two people are meant to be together, eventually they will find their way to each other. “she spoke so softly and she was standing so close to me that I was able to feel her breath on my cheeks. “Pen?”_

_“Yes, baby?”_

_“Have you kissed someone?” her voice low and uncertainly_

_“No.”_

_We were even closer now and I can’t say who was getting closer to who, me or Josie, I remember that I felt her hands caring my cheeks with her thumbs and her lips getting closer to mine and that was when I made a bold move and closed the gap between our lips and for the first time in my life I understand what my friends described at the feeling of fireworks, one of Josie’s hand was caring my cheeks and the other one was in the back of my neck, pulling me closer to her, suddenly I felt a single water drop on my arm and then another and another, but I couldn’t care less, Josie fucking Saltzman was kissing me, she choose me to be her first kiss and I was more than happy that she was mine, back then I already knew that I was in love with the siphon witch, I just couldn’t act on it for pure fear of her rejecting me._

 

**_With the dark days when the fear crept into my mind_ **

**_You gave me all your love_ **

**_And all I gave you was goodbye_ **

 

Then our break up was on my head all over again and I couldn’t stop cry now, I put us into so much pain and for what? I knew that Josie was getting more independence from her twin sister, but I still left her alone, I could have thought about something else to do.

 

**_So, this is me swallowing my pride,_ **

**_Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night_ **

**_And I go back to December all the time_ **

 

I heard the noise of the grass moving and then someone sitting beside me and then the strawberry mixed with vanilla scent gave it away who the intruder was.

“Why did you do it?” she asked, not sure of the words coming out from her mouth, like she wanted and still didn’t wanted to hear the answer and at this point I could say that she and Lizzie had discovered about the merge.

“Because I overheard your dad and mom talking about the ritual of your coven for twins when they turned 22.”

“You really thought that leaving me alone without a proper explanation were a good plan? Really Penelope?”

“I know it wasn’t, but I didn’t know what else to do. I never wanted to hurt you, Jojo. I can’t even put into words just how much I missed and still miss you.”

 

**_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missin' you_ **

**_Wishing that I realized what I had when you were mine_ **

 

“I cried almost every night the two months after we break up, Hope was the only one there for me and she was the reason why I woke up every morning and she still is, she’s the best friend anyone can ask for, just like MG is to you.”

“I know that this necklace came from you and not from her, you know?” she told me smiling shyly.

“How did you know?” I was genuine surprised, I made Hope write the note herself, otherwise Josie would know it was from me.

“You were the only one who knew that I wanted this and the note was pretty much a gave it away.”

**_ “You are the most beautiful and shine star in the sky, never let anything or anyone say otherwise. I hope all of your wishes could become reality. Love always.” _ **

“What you didn’t know was that my dream already had become true.” Her soft smile never leaving her lips.

“What do you mean?”

“What I always wanted in life was someone to care about me, to listen, to see me and you did, Penelope. What I always wanted was someone who could love me just the way that you did and I’m really thankful for that.” I was at a loss of words, I didn’t not expect that at all.

 

_**And I go back to December, turn around** _

_**And change my own mind** _

_**I go back to December all the time** _

 

“I love you Penelope Park, I always had and I always will.” With that, Josie left me alone and once again I was a mess, after an hour, I called Hope and asked her to pick me up ‘cuz I wasn’t feeling good enough to drive and she was more than willing to help me once again. The driving back to school seemed really short to me, Hope didn’t asked questions, she just hugged me before we could get to the car and left me with my thoughts.

 

**_I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile,_ **

**_So good to me, so right_ **

****

Her sweet smile, all the times she hugged me or kissed me, all the times we made sex and she stared at me with such intensity like she saw the real me and she really did, she’s the only one who truly knows me, the only one I really opened myself up, this was all I could think about for the most part of the way back home while my tears insisted in still continuing to fell from my face.

I know that Hope made me opened up and let her in too, but still it was nothing compared to how I did to Josie, the siphon witch knew all of my fears, my dark past, she knew all my scars and loved them all, without asking nothing in return.

 

**_And how you held me in your arms_ **

**_That September night;_ **

**_The first time you ever saw me cry_ **

_I was sobbing, alone in my room, it was dark and it was raining a lot, this was the Remembrance Day and memories of my parents was flooding into my mind and my sobbing was getting uncontrollable, I thought about calling Josie to meet me, but I knew she had a lot on her plate already, her dad always_

_was a mess on this day because of her bio mom and I didn’t want her to see me like this, this was till I heard three soft knocks on my door, Josie’s secret knock._

_“Come on in.” My voice weak_

_“Hey, you missed dinner, so I thought about check up on you.” she said while walking to my bed, she hasn’t realized why I lost dinner until she was close to my bed, getting ready to lay down. “P? What happened?” concerned all over her tone voice_

_“I just, this day is so hard to me, Jojo. My parents passed away when I was 5 and I was in the foster system for so long before you and your dad found me, it’s just so hard, you know? Even that I can’t remember them properly, I kind of miss them.” I said hugging Josie._

_“I understand you P, I really do, but why didn’t you texted me? I could be here sooner.” she said softly._

_“Because I know how this day is to you and your family, I didn’t want to interrupt something.”_

_“Penelope, look at me.” Josie asked and I looked at her face and only saw love and kindness in her eyes “You are part of my family right now, okay? I’m always going to be by your side, I promise.” I didn’t have anything to say after that, so I just kissed her with my all the love that I had._

****

**_Maybe this is wishful thinking_ **

**_Probably mindless dreaming_ **

 

All those nights where Hope tried to made me sleep and I faked being sleeping, ‘cuz I was so afraid of the nightmares, so I just lay there wide wake thinking and daydreaming with the moment where me and Josie would be together again. This afternoon’s events were sending me crazy, why Josie had said and acted like that? What that even could mean to us? I know that I want her back, I'll do everything different, I’ll do it better, but I don’t even know where we stand.

 

**_If we loved again, I swear I'd love you right_ **

**_I'd go back in time and change it but I can't_ **

**_So, if the chain is on your door, I understand_ **

 

“You are oddly quiet.” my best friend said besides me

“I’m just thinking, Hope. Today was really a rollercoster of emotions and I can’t put myself together with all those questions lingering in my head.”

“What happened in your talk with Josie?” the auburn witch asked

“She knows about the merge, Hope. She knows that I broke up with her because of it, she confronted me about it and she said that she always loved me and that she always will. What that was supposed to mean? I’m so confuse right now.” I told her almost breaking down in tears again, at this point I didn’t even know if I still had water in my body for that.

“She wanted to meet you, Penelope. She wanted to hear you out.”

“What are you implying here, Mikaelson?”

“That maybe she’s ready, Penelope. We both saw how much she’s grown and how much she is standing up for herself.”

“Should I do something then?”

“Uh, duuh. Dumbass! Remember me why are we friends again?” the tribrid asked laughing at my shocked face.

“It’s not my fucking fault Hope Andrea Mikaelson, I already hurt her so much that I didn’t even believe that she could talk to me again one day.” I confessed

“Yeah and even still you guys talked and she said that to you. Just act now and do something to get the girl back.”

“Okay, fine! Geez, so demanding.”

As soon as we arrived at the Salvatore Boarding School again, I made my way to my room and started to pace around, thinking in a way to get my girl back, like Hope had told me to. So I did the only thing that I could, I went to the garden and took the most beautiful rose, did a little spell and turned the red rose to a blue one and went to the twins room, I knock softly three times on the door and Josie opened, seemed surprised to see me there so soon.

“Penelope? What are you doing here?”

“I just came to give you this.” I put the rose and a note on her hands “Answer me when you’re ready.” and with that I excused myself and got back to my room.

**_ “Blue roses have this really cute and important meaning to me, means that we can all reach for the impossible and you Josie Saltzman was and is the impossible thing that I never thought that I could have! I still love you and I always wil. _ **

**_ So, I got you this rose and I need to know, will you let it die or let it grown? _ **

**_ With love, always yours Penelope Park.” _ **

 

**_I go back to December, turn around_ **

**_And change my own mind_ **

**_I go back to December all the time_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanna say thank you to Maggie for all of the talk and support, Jade for correcting my dumb grammar and for being by my side and to Rae for being Rae. If ya'll want to talk or just say something my twitter is @burnposie


End file.
